The Orphan
by SparrowEyedGirl
Summary: Mr. Gold was a man who ran a pawn shop. Jeanette was a young, homeless orphan who stole from the most dangerous man in town. When these two paths clash, dangerous things happen, and they find they're connected in more ways than one. Follow Jeanette as she discovers herself and her long-lost family that saves her. Eventual Hook/OC. Non cannon season three. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello out there in FanFiction land! Welcome to my Once Upon A Time story!**

**This is my third fic I've officially posted. My first two are a Phantom of the Opera story and a Sherlock story, so check those out if you are into those fandoms as well.**

**I decided to post this because, well, it was my original intention when I started writing it. The basic concept of this story is: Rumbelle has spawn. Specifically, a daughter named Iris. This is her story.**

**This will be an EVENTUAL Hook/OC fic, with other pairings like Rumbelle, Snowing, SwanFire, etc.**

**I don't own anything, though I wish I did. Have you seen some of those people on that show? I swear, one of the requirements for that show was: You have to be hot, adorable, or gorgeous. Just saying.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Prologue

The baby flailed around in Belle's arms. Belle sniffed and looked at her face. His face, but her eyes. A tear streamed down Belle's cheek as she stared at her baby. She named her Iris, which meant hope, because she hoped that the child's father would come back, hoped that he would love her again, if he ever even did, but she doubted it.

Once she was sure she had a good picture of Iris in her head, she handed the small baby over to the Queen, who always wanted a baby, but couldn't have one.

Belle wanted to open her mouth, scream at the women to take good care of her, but the knot in her throat was too big and painful. And just like that, she was gone. Belle knew she would never see her again.

Rumpelstiltskin sat in the cold, large estate, wondering about her, even though it had been about seventeen years ago. He sighed and went to his next call, the King and Queen of Irion, another realm next to his own. The kingdom was in peril in any ways, and they contacted him to see if he could help. He knew he could...

For a price.

Iris stared at the cold tile floor as Claudia, her chambermaid, pinned her curly mess of hair back into a partial ponytail, then accessories it with golden barrettes with tiny iris flowers. After she was pleased with it, she helped Iris into a tan colored dress that brushed the floor. Thin, white material was sewn the top, covering her breasts and doubled as sleeves that almost brushed the floor as well. Claudia silently crossed the white strings across Iris's midsection.

Iris stepped into a pair of tan flats and looked at herself in the gold-framed mirror. "You look beautiful," Claudia said quietly, breaking the silence. Iris nodded nervously. She had heard of Rumpelstiltskin and his cruel ways, and was ashamed that her family had to go as far as to ask him for help, but it was the only way. "I'm scared Claudia," Iris told her in her think English accent.

She knew the chambermaid didn't know how to react. Iris knew she was more like a man than she would ever be a woman. She never sat around, she was always in the forest, shooting arrows or sometimes just exploring. Iris was never afraid, she never backed down from a good fight.

"Is that bad?" Iris asked. Claudia shook her head. "It involves your family, not just you."

Iris nodded, and left to go face her fears.

Iris was slouched in her chair, tapping her foot so that it echoed throughout the large room. Her father was pacing, and her mother was sitting next to her.

Iris jumped and sat up straight when the doors opened. Her father stopped pacing and stood protectively in front of Iris and her mother. Iris sighed angrily and stood next to him. She wanted to read who she was dealing with.

She stepped backward slightly when she saw him. He was gold, literally gold, with copper-colored eyes and light brown, curly hair that came down to his shoulders. He walked with arrogance and power, and Iris was immediately wary of him.

"You called?" Rumpelstiltskin said, and Iris resisted the urge to laugh. His voice sounded so ridiculous.

"Yes, we did," her father said. Iris watched as Rumpelstiltskin nodded and looked around the room.

"This room is bare," he said. "You must really be in trouble."

Iris clenched her fists.

"Who are you to judge us?" she demanded, her sharp voice echoing through the room. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and chuckled darkly.

"I'm guessing I should just ignore this one."

Iris's mother placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Please sit down," her mother begged her. Iris sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Now, down to business!" Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed all too enthusiastically. "You asked if I could help you in all the ways you let your kingdom go to ruin, and the answer is, I can. For a price."

Iris glared at him.

"We have... nothing of true value, unfortunately," her father said.

"Ah, so you think," Rumpelstiltskin told them.

"What do you want," Iris said. Iris' mother looked back at her, her eyes pleading her to stop talking. Iris ignored her, and stood next to her father again.

"What I want," Rumpelstiltskin started. "Is the lives of you two." He looked at her mother and father.

"No," Iris said firmly, resisting the urge to bludgeon the man with a vase.

"Done," her parents replied. Iris' eyes went wide and she stared at her parents. Rumpelstiltskin let out a laugh.

"The deal is struck."

And then he was gone.

Iris stared at her parents long after he'd left.

"You just gave up your _lives_," Iris said quietly. Her father didn't answer, he just left the room, but her mother turned to her and nodded.

"Why?!" Iris demanded. "It's the only way to save our kingdom, love," her mother explained tiredly.

"But mum," Iris started, sitting next to her. "This leaves me in a spot. I'm not ready to take over yet! The people don't think I'm ready to be Queen and frankly, I don't either!"

Her mother sighed.

"I know, Iris. That's why we'll ask one of your cousins. Someone we can trust."

Iris sighed and left the room, going outside to get fresh air.

The day the Kingdom fully prospered was the day Iris feared the most. This, for sure, was the day that her parents lost their lives.

Iris was sitting in her room, staring out the window, when Claudia burst in.

"He's here," she said. Iris stared at her, then picked up her dark green skirt and ran to the room where they met Rumpelstiltskin last.

She skidded in just as Rumpelstiltskin entered.

"Well, Iris, it's great to see you again," he said. Iris just glared at him as he turned and waited for her parents. A few moments later, Iris's father walked in, followed by her mother. Iris's eyes filled with tears, knowing this was the last time she'd ever see her parents. Her father, looking wise with his fine wrinkles. Her mother, looking beautiful with her wide, brown eyes and elegant dress of crimson with white satin spilling from the gaps in the crimson.

"You're here for your 'price', I presume," her father said. Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Any last words?" he asked. My mother nodded and walked over to Iris. She pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Iris. Be strong."

Her hug was replaced with Iris's father's embrace.

"Find yourself, Iris," he said.

She was confused by his words, and didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant, because Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers, and her parents fell to the floor, lifeless.

Iris bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to say something, but Iris pulled a dagger from a table and pointed it at him.

"You've gotten what you wanted. Now go," she said coldly.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a dark smile, and left without another word.

Iris walked through the now-empty castle, looking for the only face she wanted to see.

"Andrew!" she finally exclaimed. Andrew was a server with light brown hair and hazel green eyes. He jumped and looked over, his eyes wide, but then noticed it was her and smiled at her sympathetically.

"Iris," he said with his Irish accent, embracing her.

"I heard about your parents, I'm so sorry."

Iris nodded and looked up at him.

"I have to leave," she said. Andrew looked surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to leave the castle," Iris told him.

"Are you coming back?" Andrew said, fear crossing his eyes.

"I don't know..." she told him hesitantly.

A few moments of silence crossed them.

"You're going to find _him _aren't you? The one who killed your parents?" he asked. Iris nodded.

"You can't Iris! He'll kill you too!" he exclaimed, gripping her forearms. Iris winced, but continued looking him in the eye.

"I have to, Andrew. My father told me to find myself, I think this is what he meant," she explained.

"You can find yourself here, love," he said, tracing the square, gold neckline on her dress. She pushed his hand away.

"I wish it were that simple," she said.

Then, Iris walked away.

After Iris had changed into a white tunic, brown corset, green pants, a brown cloak, and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, she sneaked out to the forest. She knew two things.

Her cousin, Hayden, would rule just as well as her parents did.

And Andrew would never forgive her.

Iris had walked for hours. Her brown boots made no noise, and she blended with the forest, but she was starving, thirsty, and tired. She sighed and pulled her bow from her back, and pulled an arrow from her quiver.  
She sat on a rock, and waited.

After days of traveling, Iris was dirty and tired, but she had reached the realm that Rumpelstiltskin was in. She didn't ask around, she doubted anyone would tell her how to get to his estate. She didn't want or need help anyway. She was probably being idiotic, but she didn't care. She wanted to find Rumpelstiltskin herself.

Weeks passed, and she hadn't gotten any closer to finding Rumpelstiltskin than when she started.

But, something was different about today. She couldn't identify it, but something was going to change today.

Iris sighed before washing the grime from her porcelain skin and setting off once again.

Silently, she walked. Silently, she observed. Yes, something was defiantly different. The animals seemed to sense it, too, for they were set on edge.

When Iris heard a loud crack, she jumped, and instinctively knotted an arrow.

_That wasn't thunder..._

She circled, her brown eyes darting quickly. In the distance, she saw a cloud of purple smoke heading towards her, lightning occasionally flashing. Her eyes went wide, and her grip on the bow slackened.

She turned quickly and ran, easily and silently keeping up with the fleeing animals.

She was still running when the smoke overtook her vision.

**So that was just the prologue... Obviously.**

**There will be more soon. I'll probably do some final editing and post the first chapter soon.**

**Please, drop me a review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear it.**

**Thanks for reading, have a fantastic day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my lovelies. How might you be?**

**Well, already this story has two favorites and 26 views which is... Incredible. Thank you so, so much.**

**I do have about three pre-written, and I'm working on the fourth now. I've pretty much incorperated Iris/Jeanette into the actual TV show storyline, I just have to figure out what episode she would come in at.**

**Well, after all that, here's the new chapter! I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

**Twenty-eight years later**

"I'll get you for this! Little brat!" screamed the pawn shop owner, Mr. Gold, as she ran down the street, she looked back. She laughed at how he was just a typical old man, screaming at her to "get off my property", or in this case, stop stealing food from his house. She slipped behind an alleyway and looked at her take for the day. Not much, but just enough. It was usually how she operated. She flipped her straight, brown locks over her shoulder and ate her take.

She looked at the cheap watch she'd found on the sidewalk a few months back. It was almost four o'clock. She sighed, got up, and walked down the streets of Storybrooke.

Her name was Jeanette Elanor. She was an orphan, and she didn't remember her parents at all. She didn't know where they were, or if they were even in Storybrooke.

She sighed and walked out to the woods, where she felt free.

Mr. Gold heaved a sigh and looked at the food missing from his refrigerator. Not much, but enough to make him shake with rage. _Nobody _stole from him.

And yet that insolent girl looked so... familiar. He looked like her...

He shook the thought from his head. Belle was dead, and even if she wasn't, she'd never steal from anyone. She was too sweet.

He sighed, and he knew that he would get her the next time that she did this. He grabbed his coat and went to the sheriff's office.

Jeanette watched as Mr. Gold left his house to open the pawn shop. She hid deeper in the shrubs as he passed by, then watched as he walked down the street and disappeared around the corner. She waited a few moments to ensure he wouldn't come back, then she slipped into the house without a trace.

She shut the front door carefully behind her and ran to the kitchen. As she pulled the white napkin out of her pocket and started to fill it up, she heard the front door open. She froze in her place.

She heard the distinct sound of a cane hitting the ground and knew it was Mr. Gold. She didn't bother to run or hide, maybe she could explain and he'd let her work in the shop or something along those lines. But she heard another sound. Boots hitting the ground. Someone else was with him.

Then they entered. Mr. Gold... and Sheriff Swan. Her eyes widened. "So this is the girl who's been stealing from you?" Swan asked, looking at her. "Yes it is," he replied in his thick Scottish accent, giving me a glare.

"I... I have an explanation!" she defended. "There's no explanation for stealing, unfortunately," Swan said, putting handcuffs around her wrists and taking her out to the car.

Before Swan drove off, she gave Mr. Gold one last pleading look. Jeanette thought she saw a look of pain cross his face, but it probably wasn't from her predicament. He did have a bad leg.

_Maybe I just imaged the damn look_, she thought as he turned around and walked away.

**Well... Now Jeanette has been arrested. I know it was a short chapter, and I wish I could tell you what happens next, but you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**

**I hope you all enjoyed, thank you so much for reading and favoriting. It means so much to me.**

**Please drop a review, and have an awesome day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Here we are again at a new chapter!**

**I have some reviews to answer to, so before I get too much into my usual rant, let me answer them.**

**Pluv43000: Thank you for your kind words! It means so, so much! I know the chapters are a bit short, but they are going to be short and sweet until I loop Jeanette in with the actual episodes themselves, which will be soon. I'm gonna have so much fun when Hook comes in, haha! Him and his guy-liner. "Part of the series"... If you mean "season", season 1. She still has her "civilian memories/name". If you mean "episode"... I haven't quite decided yet. Probably in "Skin Deep". That episode came out two days before my birthday and has a lot of meaning to me. Thanks again for reviewing and following!**

**And now for my rant.**

**First of all, let me thank you guys. I'm getting such a positive response with so many followers and people who have added this story to their favorites... I did not expect this, and it just makes my heart swell with happiness. I can't even begin to thank you guys enough, but I will try.**

**Thank you so, so, so much. Here's a little present for all of you!**

**Anyway, I don't own anything. Please, enjoy!**

Chapter Two

The white light blinded her momentarily, but she recovered soon enough. "Turn to your right," Swan told her. Jeanette obeyed, and she snapped another picture.

"So why did you steal from him?" Swan asked when she locked her in the small cell. She looked around. The cell was boring, gray walls and a small, white bed. Jeanette sighed and sat down on the bed. "I live on the streets, I was hungry, I saw his house, and I took some things, sometimes showered if I felt bold enough," she replied, looking at her.

Swan nodded and continued to stare at her. Jeanette stared right back. In the years she'd lived in the alleyways, she learned how to read people. The ones who would try to help, the ones who were bad, the ones who were good, but she'd never seen a character like Sheriff Swan's before. She seemed tough and seemed like the type that didn't take any crap. But under all that, there was hurt, there was suffering. She decided not to trust her, and she could tell Swan felt the same about her.

"What's your name?" Swan asked. "Jeanette," I replied. She nodded and said that she'd never seen me before.

"I usually try to stay out of sight," I retorted.

After that, there was silence.

Mr. Gold paced around his home. That girl tried to steal more food from him. Stealing was a crime. He helped justice along. So why did he feel so damn guilty?

Maybe it was that look on the girls face. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't know why she stole. She probably would've explained had he given her the chance.

Mr. Gold ran his free hand through his hair. All criminals were alike, there was no reasoning with him.

He knew this in the back of his mind, but he still found himself limping towards the door and down to the police station.

She was laying on the bed in the cell, staring at the ceiling and tapping her foot to the beat in her head. She was bored out of her mind. Swan was sitting at her desk, doing some paperwork. When she heard the door slam shut, Jeanette jolted up.

"Mr. Gold..." Swan greeted, clearly confused. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as well. There were only two people here, and he defiantly wasn't visiting her. But why would he visit Emma? It didn't seem like they were close, it seemed like she could barely tolerate the man.

Not that Jeanette blamed her.

"I'd like to speak to the inmate alone, please," he said. Swan thought about it momentarily, but agreed and stood outside the door.

She was like a deer in headlights as Mr. Gold pulled up a chair and sat in front of the cell. He stared at her for a while, and finally spoke.

"What's your name, dear?" he asked. I blinked. He called her "dear". She'd never known Mr. Gold to use a term of endearment.

"Jeanette..." she managed to say.

He nodded and continued to stare at her. "Why were you stealing food from me?"

"I... I'm an orphan... I was hungry and I saw your house..." she explained hesitantly.

Mr. Gold nodded for the third time and moved the chair back to where it came from.

And then he was gone.

Mr. Gold sighed and tried to explain himself to Emma.

"I can't explain it, I just feel the need to bail her out," he said, putting his hands on the table in the briefing room.

"You're the one who called me, said that there was a girl stealing from you, and to come by. If you felt guilty, why did you call?" she asked, staring at him with her mother's eyes.

"I don't know, I didn't feel guilty at the time," Mr. Gold said. "I just can't explain it."

Emma sighed and said she would accept the bail.

Mr. Gold nodded at her, and left the office without a second look.

**Well, that was quite icy. Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? I certainly don't. I know I have a hard time portraying Gold – the relationship between him and Jeanette is really complicated and Gold is a hard man to write.**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm trying not to update too soon so I don't completely ditch you guys when I get writers block – which is more often than I care to admit. But, I love hearing from you guys and I love getting emails about new story followers and favorites and reviews... They really do make my day.**

**Thanks for reading guys, please drop a review, and I'll see you next time with a little present.**

**Have a great day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good afternoon, my lovelies! Well, I got to stay home today because it took all my energy just to open my eyes. Who needs movement, right? Well, good news about all that is this; I got to watch OUAT and figure out which episode to plop Jeanette in. I was going to put her in Skin Deep, since that episode came out two days before my birthday and I'm sentimental like that, but I decided to include her in the episode 7:15 A.M. Not sure why... That episode just kind of jumped out at me.**

**I have some reviews to answer, so let me do that now.**

**Pluv143000: Well I changed the timeline on you, so sorry! The fact that I made you so happy with an update makes me smile. I can't wait till Hook comes in either – though it might be awhile. So sorry. Here's a little present for you – a new chapter!**

**I know I said this last chapter – but this story is getting SUCH positive feedback and I just... It makes me so happy. I honestly didn't expect people to like this since the story is off the timeline of the episodes itself and Jeanette is a hard character to love... She's defiantly no Mary Sue. I expected people to say "NO GO HOME YOU'RE DRUNK.". But I'm not... I'm just so happy that you guys like this so much.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything, though I'd love to own a few people from that show. I think we've been through this...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

"Alright Jeanette," Swan said, unlocking the door and opening it. "You're free to go."

Jeanette blinked and stared at her. She nodded and motioned for her to come out. She got up hesitantly and left the cell.

Swan walked her out of the building, and turned to her before she could walk away. "Be good now, Jeanette. I don't want to see you back here."

She nodded and crossed my heart in promise. She gave me a small smile, then went back inside. Jeanette sighed, breathing in the air of Storybrooke. As she was walking the streets, she stopped in front of Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She stared at it for awhile before mustering the courage and entering.

She looked around for awhile at the curious antiques, her back to the curtains that she guessed lead to a back room. After a few moments, she heard someone walk out, and stop upon seeing her.

"May I help you?" he asked her. "I was just wondering why you bailed me out," she said, not turning around and opting to stare at a figurine. "Who says I did. Maybe Ms. Swan just felt pity for you," Mr. Gold said, standing next to her.

She looked up at him. "She doesn't seem like that type," she told him, staring into his brown eyes. The first thought that crossed her mind was how much they looked like hers, but a lot of people had brown eyes. "You have no idea what Ms. Swan is like, Jeanette," he told me harshly.

She flinched away from his tone. "Sorry to intrude on your time," she said, backing away from him and leaving the shop.

For some reason, she ran.

She sprinted away from the shop, she ran to the alleyway, grabbed whatever belongings she had, and found a new spot.

The new spot was dingy, wet, bleak, and near a dumpster, but it was away from Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold didn't know why he lied to Jeanette.

He'd been fooled by other people before, though, and he wasn't about to be outsmarted by a seventeen year old thief.

Still, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought about how, oddly enough, she had his facial shape, even got some of the same facial expressions as he did. But, her features weren't sharp and defined, like his. Hers were more subdued, like Belle's. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about either one of them, but he felt a smile creep on his face, and he didn't even know why.

He didn't know why he thought about this girl so much. He didn't know why he was trying to help her. He struck deals, that was all.

He just knew that "thief" was not all there was to Jeanette.

It was cold.

But it was always cold in Storybrooke.

Jeanette cursed Mr. Gold for bailing her out. If she was in jail, she would be warm and have food. Maybe she just wanted an excuse to curse Gold.

She breathed out through her mouth, watching a cloud form, and pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

Jeanette froze when she heard a door open and the distinct sound of high heels. She huddled more in the shadows, hoping the person walking wouldn't see her.

Her hopes shattered before her, however, when the girl looked over and saw her. She let out a shriek and stumbled back, a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Shh!" Jeanette hissed, jumping up. The girl regarded her with wide eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jeanette said softly. Slowly, the girl lowered her hand from her face. She nodded, and Jeanette expected the girl to go in, but she didn't.

"Y—You're living out here?" she asked. Jeanette sighed, and nodded. The girl's eyes softened.

"I'm Ruby."

Jeanette paused before answering. "Jeanette."

Ruby invited her in, introducing her to her grandmother. They talked for a long time while Jeanette gratefully soaked up the warmth in the restaurant. She knew she wouldn't stay here long, no one wanted to take her in. That was alright. She did better on her own anyway.

A plate was set in front of Jeanette, food that was still hot from the stove on it. Jeanette, eyes wide, looked up at Ruby, who smiled at her.

"T-Thank you..." she said quietly. Ruby nodded and sat down across from her.

"Gran says that you can stay in the Inn, if you want," she told Jeanette.

Slowly, Jeanette stopped eating and looked up at the brunette—haired girl. Had she heard her right?

"Did you just say what I think you said?" she asked, her voice a little more cold than she intended. She flinched when Ruby looked confused.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm grateful, I am, I just... why are you doing this?" she asked.

Ruby smiled.

"I'm just too good of a person to leave you out in the cold, I guess," she replied.

Jeanette smiled – the first time in awhile.

"I don't have anything to pay you with," she told them, shame flashing across her face.

"You could work here, then. I'll put your paycheck towards the room fee," Ruby's grandmother replied.

Jeanette stared at the ground as she thought, her eyebrows knitting together. She didn't have to think long.

"Well, I've got nowhere else to go," she said quietly, and Ruby smiled.

**I actually started writing this with the intention of Ruby and Jeanette being really close. They just fit together well, I think anyway. And other confrontation between Gold and Jeanette! There tends to be a lot of those... They're hard people to love and they're both stubborn mules.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! I've got chapter four done and out of the way and I'm working on five now. I'm trying to keep ahead of the game since season three is out and I'm trying to write Jeanette in before they get erased from my DVR – though I think they already have. *sigh***

**Anyway, please drop a review! They really do make me happy, especially since all my planning for this fic has gone into season two and I have NO idea if these season one chapters are any good.**

**Thanks for reading guys, have a great day and stay away from Greg and Tamara. Maybe Regina and Gold, too. And angry Emma. The list goes on.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! How are you today?**

**Well, I didn't plan on posting until tomorrow, but I just felt like posting again. Can't explain why.**

**I have some reviews to answer to before I rant a little, so let me do that now.**

**Pluv143000: Do I have a faithful reviewer? Haha. Ruby is very sweet and caring, and she's very misunderstood, that's really why her and Jeanette are friends. I mean, Jeanette is the daughter of the Dark One... Defiantly misunderstood. She really needed a best friend before she got her real memories back and before she finds out her parentage anyway. As for the next chapter... Bazinga! I hope you enjoy!**

**Anyway, onto my usual rant.**

**This is the chapter where Jeanette is looped into an actual episode, and that episode is 7:15 A.M. It really only includes the diner scenes, so not really that much.**

**As usual, I want to thank you guys for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, following it... It means a lot. I hope I don't disappoint you guys, I'd feel awful if I did.**

**Onto the chapter!**

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Every day since Jeanette worked at Granny's Diner, Mary Margret Blanchard and David Nolan came in at 7:15 A.M. David would order two coffees, one black, one with cream and sugar. Mary Margret would always sit and pretend she didn't notice he walked in. They were never late.

"Why do they always do that?" Jeanette asked as she prepared the coffees. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"For someone as smart as you, you're really stupid," she told her. Jeanette looked at her friend – or at least, that's what Ruby said they were. She'd never had friends before, how was she to know? – with mock hurt on her face.

"I've been living on the streets my whole life! How am I supposed to know these things!"

Ruby smiled at Jeanette. "You said you can read people, right? Look at their face and know what they're thinking, what kind of person they are?"

Jeanette nodded.

"Well, read Mary Margret and David when they walk in. I'm certainly not going to tell you why they both come in every day at 7:15."

So, she did.

Mary Margret rushed in and sat at a table near the door, pulled a book out of her purse, and picked up a spoon, smoothing her hair. She put down the silverware and looked at the clock. When she heard the door open, she quickly opened the book sitting in front of her.

Easy read.

Desperation, anxiety, and most of all, relief when the door opened.

Jeanette smiled at David Nolan and set the two coffees on the counter.

"One cream and sugar, one black," she said.

"Thank you," David replied quietly, handing her money to cover the two.

She nodded at him, and he picked up the two coffees before turning to Mary Margret, who had turned her attention back to the book when he had started to turn around.

"Good morning," he said when she didn't look up.

She looked away from the printed pages, and acted like she just noticed his entrance. "Morning!"

The two sat in silence while they smiled at each other. "Uh... I should go, I'm gonna be late for work," David said, gesturing to the door.

"Oh, the animal shelter, right? How's that going?"

"Well, the apes haven't taken over."

"Yet!"

"Not on my watch."

Jeanette turned her brown eyes to Ruby, giving her a look, and Ruby stifled a laugh while nodding discretely.

Jeanette couldn't believe it. These two had feelings for each other, and were trying to hide it. Not that either of them were succeeding – it was obvious.

A few hours later, the restaurant was practically empty, and Jeanette was cleaning tables while Ruby was cleaning the counters.

"He's married!" she finally said, throwing the rag down on the counter and turning to Ruby, a hand on her hip.

"I knew that was coming," she muttered. She turned to Jeanette before nodding. "Yeah, he's married. That doesn't stop them."

Jeanette shook her head in disbelief.

"You've never had feelings for someone?" Ruby asked.

Jeanette sighed. She didn't want to answer that question. She did have feelings for someone – a boy her age named Chris with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She knew he lived with his aunt and uncle because his parents died. But unlike her, he had a happy life. He would never notice her like she noticed him.

"Yes... I do," Jeanette finally said.

"Then you understand them."

Jeanette shook her head. If Chris was married, but they both had feelings for each other, she would just give up. She wouldn't want to hurt him like that.

"No. Not really."

**Hehe, can you guys guess who Chris is? I probably won't tell you if you're right... Cos... What would the point of that be? But you can still guess, guessing is fun!... No, you don't think so?... Well... Try anyway?**

**Anyway, drop a review if you so desire, I know it was a short chapter. Thanks for reading, have an awesome day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! How might you be today?**

**So I took another look at chapter four and... It was confusing even for me, and I wrote it. So, I've taken the liberty of editing it and I've reposted the chapter for your enjoyment!**

**Again, I have some reviews to answer, so let me do that now.**

**Pluv143000: WHATCHU DOIN' TYPIN' REVIEWS WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOIN' HOMEWORK! STAY IN SCHOOL! I kid, I kid, I'm happy that you're still reviewing. Thank you so much for your kind words, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Alright, I don't really have much of a rant today. I don't own anything, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Five

The storm – which wasn't expected to come until tomorrow – pounded the streets of Storybrooke. The power had gone out at Granny's, and there were candles burning everywhere. People still came in, though, mainly because they'd gotten caught outside and it was the first building they saw.

One of these people included a man that looked to be in his early forties with dark hair and dark stubble lining his chin. He sat down at a table – a large box next to his booth – and ordered a coffee, which Jeanette brought.

"I haven't seen him around here," Jeanette whispered to Ruby.

"Neither have I," the brunette girl replied. "He must be a visitor... but nobody ever visits Storybrooke."

Jeanette nodded and brought the drink to his table.

"I haven't seen you here before," she said to the man, cleaning the table in front of him as an excuse to talk to him.

"Everyone's been saying that. Apparently it's a crime to visit," the man replied.

Jeanette frowned.

"No, it's not. We just... don't get visitors too often, not quite sure how to feel about it."

"Hmm... I'm August."

"Jeanette."

"You don't smile much."

Jeanette straightened and felt the edges of her mouth turn up.

"See? Much prettier that way."

The smile grew, and a light pink brushed across her cheeks.

"What a Prince Charming."

August snorted, a smile breaking across his face. He shook his head, staring at the table, before looking back at Jeanette. She quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny.

"You'll get that joke later."

She nodded slowly and went back behind the counter, doing whatever would keep her occupied. She heard the bell on the door sound, and she looked over to see Emma, blonde head covered by a black hat.

The two women acknowledged each other, and Emma turned to see August. She sighed and walked over to the man, taking off her hat.

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Because... you're suspicious."

August raised an eyebrow at the blonde sheriff. "Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee?"

Emma cocked her head, an unamused look on her face.

"Wonder what hell I would've raised had I ordered a doughnut. Do you know, Jeanette?"

The pair turned to her, and she froze, eyes wide.

"Don't bring me into this!" she hissed, and August laughed.

"You were talking to Henry," Emma said, pulling August's attention back to her.

"You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions? Is that unusual for him, to be curious and precocious?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. Arrogance was clearly a big quality of his.

"What were you doing outside his house?" Emma retorted.

"My bike broke down. That happens."

"Your mysterious box. What's in it?"

Jeanette was hoping he would tell her. She was curious to know, too.

"It's awfully frustrating, not knowing, isn't it?"

"Just tell me!"

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No, of course it's not."

"You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?"

"No!"

_That's a yes, _Jeanette thought.

"Well, maybe."

_Defiantly a yes._

Emma sat down in the booth across from August, and they carried their conversation in a quieter tone, but Jeanette's sharp ears could still pick it up.

"I'm gonna make you wait. You're gonna have to wait a _long _time and watch me carry it around, hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing, only guessing, what could _possibly _be inside that box?

"Or... you could let me buy you a drink sometime, and I'll tell you right now."

"You want to buy me a drink," Emma asked quietly, her voice disbelieving.

"Yes."

Emma didn't think long about the offer. Jeanette wouldn't have either, if she was old enough to drink, or if he was about twenty years younger.

"Okay, a drink it is."

August's face remained neutral as he pulled the box from beside him and set it on the table. He unlocked the latches and slowly opened the box –

A typewriter.

Jeanette huffed quietly.

_That was anticlimactic, _she thought as she went into the back room. Her shift was over for the night, anyway.

The next morning, Mary Margret and David were both absent at 7:15.

"Well, this is new," Jeanette said. Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me for an explanation."

"Oh, but I am. You're the town crier, don't you know something?" Jeanette teased, and Ruby displayed mock hurt.

"I am offended!" she replied, but she was laughing all the same. Jeanette laughed too, a light sound that was like church bells. Rarely heard, but unmistakable.

7:45 rolled around, and Mary Margret stepped into the diner. She ordered a coffee from Ruby, who quickly fulfilled the order and handed the drink to the petite woman.

"Thank you, Ruby," Mary Margret said, handing her money.

The door opened, and there stood David. He looked up and spotted Mary Margret, and a comedic look of surprise crossed his face. He quickly left the diner, but Mary Margret followed.

The two friends looked at each other before laughing.

"Those two are hopeless," Jeanette said.

**Well, there's that!**

**I actually do have a question for you guys. So, as you know, season three has just started up. Here's the thing; I've figured out how to include Jeanette, I've pretty much figured out the timeline, but I don't have the episodes on my DVR anymore. Therefore, I don't have the dialogue. So; here's my question to you guys.**

**Should I go with MY OWN timeline that I created BEFORE season three, or should I put this story on hiatus until I can either get season three on DVD or until it comes out on Netflix?**

**Please, please, please let me know. I really need your input.**

**Thanks so much guys, I love you all, please drop a review and most of all, please have a great day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello, HELLO everyone! Well, here we are yet again at a new chapter, and I have some reviews to answer.**

**Kira Tsumi: I'm so glad you love the story! Yes, Jeanette is the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, that much I will spoil. Once the memories come back... I can't really tell you if she'll hate him or not. Their relationship is complicated. That's all I can and will say, I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Pluv143000: I do update rather quickly, save for when I have writers block, and I love doing that. I know I hate it when authors go on hiatus, it's like "WHAT?!", and I'd feel bad doing that. I might just go off my own timeline and mix in a little of the aspects from the show, I don't know yet. August is a few years younger than Bae and he's 42... So yeah, I guess he would be mid-thirties. Whoops. As for an update... Ta-da!**

**The Girl with a Phychic Paper: I'm so happy you love the story! Like I said, I would hate to go on hiatus, I'd feel guilty for some reason, so I might just go with my own timeline with a few things from the show. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Anyway, I'm going to dive right in cause... I don't have much to say, other than to thank you guys for reading and adding the story to your favorites and all that, it means so much and makes me so happy.**

**I don't own anything, though I wish I did... That'd be pretty awesome. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

A couple more weeks passed in a blur, everything blending together in a happy mess for Jeanette. She couldn't afford to go to school, so both Ruby and her grandmother helped educate her. Anyone else in her situation would've gone crazy, but Jeanette didn't. She was grateful for the stability.

One day, Jeanette had gone behind the counter to place an order when she saw a boy sitting at the counter. Her eyebrows knitted, and she walked over to him.

"What are you working on?" she asked him quietly, leaning against the counter, her weight supported by her forearms.

"Uh, no time to talk. I gotta write it all down before I forget!" the boy replied. Jeanette laughed.

"Yeah, I hate it when a great idea slips away," she replied.

"They're not my ideas. They're... stories from a book I lost."

Jeanette looked at the drawings on the paper. "Must be a hell of a book," she muttered. "What's it about?"

"Stuff," the boy replied after a moment of silence.

"Sounds exciting," Jeanette said, laughing.

"You seem awfully interested in me and my book," he replied, looking up at her.

Her eyebrows raised, and she couldn't fight the smile that crept onto her face.

"I'm just being neighborly," she told him. "I'm Jeanette."

"Henry," he replied. "I haven't seen you around."'

She shrugged.

"I was always here, just hidden."

Henry nodded, staring at her for a moment. He looked back at the paper, then back at her under his lashes. She thought the action was strange, but she couldn't ponder it long.

"Order up!"

She sighed.

"I'll see you around, Henry."

"Yeah... see you..."

August set the deep red box on the wooden table. He picked up a pair of bolt cutters, cutting the lock, and opened the box. Inside, there was a brown leather book with the title "Once Upon A Time" printed across it.

Carefully, he took the book from the box and opened it, skimming each page with the utmost detail and care. His story was missing, as was another. This story had loose bindings, and had fallen out of the book, lost and forgotten.

Carefully, August cleaned the pages and hung them to dry. Once they were, he rebound the stories, placing both his and the forgotten story in the book again.

**Can you guys guess whose story August is putting in besides his own? Hehe.**

**Quite a short chapter, I know, so sorry. I went onto "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree"... Not a lot happens in that episode that I could include Jeanette in. Hence why I had Jeanette ask Henry about his book, not August. BUT. I HAVE GLORIOUS NEWS.**

**I AM NOW ON THE EPISODE SKIN DEEP, AND I'M SO EXCITED BECAUSE I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE THAT EPISODE! ALL THE RUMBELLE FEELS!**

**I would say expect an update soon but... I'm not that awesome.**

**Thank you guys so much! Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you guys so much. And, last but certainly not least, have a great day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good evening everyone. IT'S ONCE DAY. ARE YOU EXCITED?! ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE I AM.**

**Anyway.**

**Today, I woke up to eight new emails, saying that people had added this story to their favorites, are now following the story... Wow, that is incredible. It made my entire day a lot brighter. Welcome!**

**Seriously, though, guys. Thank you so, so, so much for everything you do. You have no idea what it means to me. I honestly did not expect the response I'm getting from this story, it just makes me so happy that my idea and hard work is making so many other people happy. That's really all I want to do in life, make people happy. When I say you guys make me shed tears of happiness, I'm not lying. Really, I'm not. I'm tearing up writing this.**

**Anyway, I just felt like that needed to be said. Onto the chapter!**

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Jeanette was going around the restaurant, refilling drinks, when she noticed Mary Margret and David talking. She gave a fleeting glace to Ruby – who laughed quietly – and went to her table.

"Oh, you got the book!" Mary Margret said to David.

"Yeah, I just started it," David replied with a smile. "It's great. Can't wait to see how it ends."

"Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys -"

"Oh, no, we're not together," Mary Margret interrupted. Jeanette suppressed a laugh and walked away, going back behind the counter.

Emma walked in and sat down across from Mary Margret. The two conversed for awhile, but Jeanette didn't care to hear them. She had heard from Ruby that the mayor banned Emma from seeing Henry – that was all Jeanette needed to know.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. Jeanette's eyebrows knitted together, and she looked up, wondering where the sound was coming from. Her answer came from the sight of Ruby's friend, Ashley, sitting with Emma and Mary Margret, and Ruby's grandmother holding Alexandria.

Ruby walked over to their table, placing a drink down, and joining their conversation.

"Come out with me, let's have a girls night!" she said. "We can all go! Mary Margret, Jeanette, Emma, too, if you leave the badge at home."

"I'm not really in the party mood," Emma replied. "But you guys can all go and have fun."

Mary Margret gave Emma a look, and Ruby laughed before walking away. She looked at Jeanette, her eyes waiting for an answer. Jeanette sighed. Sure, she would rather just stay in her room and read – something she had quite the passion for, though she knew not where she got it from – but she knew Ruby would never take no for an answer.

So she shrugged, and Ruby smiled widely.

Mr. Gold limped up the steps to his home, noticing that the front door was open when he reached it. He paused, his eyebrows furrowing, before pushing the door open and entering.

He picked up a gun with his free hand, looking around his home for a sign of the intruder.

When he heard the sound of quiet footsteps approaching him, he turned, gun at the ready. He didn't expect to see the Sheriff, who also had her weapon raised at him.

"Sheriff Swan," he breathed. Was this the intruder?

"Your neighbor saw your front door open, called it in," she told him, obviously sensing his distrust.

"It appears I've been robbed," he replied gruffly.

"Funny how that keeps happening to you," Emma replied.

Gold could have laughed then, but he didn't. "Yeah, well..." he said, lowering his weapon. "I'm a difficult man to love."

"Sheriff Swan, you can go now," Gold told her, growing irritated with her company. "I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here."

"No, you don't," she contradicted. "This was a robbery. Public menace. And, if you don't tell me what you know, I'll have to arrest _you _for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't want to be behind bars."

Gold sighed.

"Indeed not," he muttered. He thought for a moment, ultimately deciding that sharing the information was better than being behind bars.

"Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers, he recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral."

"Okay, I'll go get him, check him out," she promised.

"I'm sure you will," he replied. "Assuming I don't find him..."

He cut himself off by laughing. "Let's just say bad things tend to happen to bad people."

"Is that a threat?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Observation," Gold corrected.

"Good luck..." he said as she left.

"Is this _really _necessary?" Jeanette whined. Today was Valentine's Day, and Ruby insisted that they go out and buy something for her to wear for their "Girls night" later. She had barged into Jeanette's room at nine o'clock – on her day off, strike one – yelling at her to get up and dressed.

"Yes, it is completely, totally, one hundred percent necessary," Ruby retorted. Jeanette sighed and pulled her shirt over her head, walking out of the bathroom and into whatever awaited her next.

Jeanette frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Ruby had practically forced her into a dress that was cut into a sweetheart neckline and fell to the middle of her thighs. The dress was a forest green, and it clung to her body, accentuating her curves. She fidgeted. She was so used to loose clothing – she could move much easier in them.

"You look amazing," Ruby said. "Green looks really good on you."

Jeanette shrugged. She had to admit, Ruby was right about the color. It brought out her eyes.

She sighed. "You won't let me live it down if I don't get it, am I right?"

"Absolutely."

Jeanette rolled her eyes and changed back into her clothes. She had started making more money than her rent was, so it seemed that her work wasn't entirely a labor of love after all.

She purchased the dress, along with a pair of brown shoes Ruby convinced her to buy, and the two began their walk back to Granny's.

On the way, they passed by Gold's pawn store. Jeanette stopped, noticing Gold near the window. He noticed her, too, and the shared brown eyes just looked at the other for awhile before Jeanette sent the man a small smile, which surprised even her. She didn't miss the malicious glint in his eyes, though.

"Jeanette? Who are you looking at?" Ruby – who had noticed she was no longer walking with her and turned back – asked. She looked in the same direction, tensing, and grabbed Jeanette's arm.

"Come on, let's go," she hissed. Jeanette didn't object.

The sound of laughter was the first thing Gold heard. He looked up to see Jeanette walking with Ruby. He raised an eyebrow. There could be a stranger pair, and it was bound to happen, with her staying and working at Granny's now.

He looked away, focusing on his plan for tonight, when he felt someone looking at him. He blinked, and looked up again to see Jeanette. She wasn't moving, all traces of laughter were gone from her face.

Gold stared right back, taking these moments to truly look at her. She looked exactly like Belle... everything about her appearance reminded him of his lost love.

The teenager sent him a small smile, which he quickly noted as Belle's too. Suddenly, he came to his senses. He shouldn't be thinking about Belle, he knew what that did to him.

When Ruby pulled the girl away, he was glad.

He had noticed something that sent shivers down his spine, made him wonder what truly happened after Belle left the Dark Castle.

Jeanette had his exact eyes.

**Oooo... Will Rumple figure out Jeanette is his daughter before the Curse breaks? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!**

**I really love writing from Rumple's view, but I feel like I do a bad job justifying him. Thoughts?**

**Thank you again guys for all you do, and keep doing it, please!**

**See that review button down there? See him? He wants you to click him and leave me your thoughts. Do it!... Please?**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good afternoon everyone! How might you be today? I hope you're good. I meant to update sooner but life has been so crazy lately.**

**I love how I'm getting reviews saying "The plot thickens!" "Figure it out Rumple!"... Now, now, patience, my dearies. You'll have to wait for season two and Belle's return for the Gold family to be united.**

**But seriously. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing right, but it makes me smile knowing I'm writing this story and making so many people other than myself happy. I know Jeanette is a hard character to love, even I have times where I'm not sure what she's thinking, but I love that you guys are able to see past that. Please, keep reviewing and following and favoriting. It really makes me happy.**

**Anyway, onto another chapter of The Orphan.**

**I don't own anything, unfortunately. The plot line would be a lot different if I did. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

"You forced me to buy a dress and heels, you're really going to force me to wear make up, too?" Jeanette asked. They were going to leave in an hour, and Jeanette wondered why Ruby had sat her down so early. She really only needed ten minutes to put the dress on.

Now, she knew, and dread coursed throughout her.

"Yes," Ruby replied with a laugh. She stood in front of Jeanette, applying a flesh-colored cream to her face, lipstick that was a little darker than her pale skin, and something on her eyes and eyelashes. Ruby played with her hair a bit, then allowed Jeanette to dress and look at herself in the mirror.

Jeanette didn't know the girl she was looking at.

This girl had flawless skin with wide, brown eyes that looked even brighter with the shimmering brown powder on her lids. Black eyeliner flicked out past her eyes, making them look even bigger than they were. Her hair was curled and soft, falling gracefully.

"Wow..." Jeanette breathed, and Ruby smiled.

"I told you you were beautiful," the brunette girl said. "Come on, we have to go."

"Pace yourself, Ashley," Mary Margaret warned the blonde girl, who had taken yet another shot.

They were all sitting around a table with various drinks. Jeanette was surprised they even let her order one. She did look like she was eighteen, though.

"I am!" Ashley argued. "This is the first night out since I've had the baby, I'm making up for lost time!"

She downed yet another shot, and Jeanette laughed while shaking her head. She took a sip of her own drink, the same one Ruby had ordered, before putting it down. She expected that she would hate the bitter taste, but she didn't. In fact, she found she was already used to it. She'd never had alcohol in her life, and she didn't like the fact that she didn't mind the taste of it.

"Oh, Ash, check out those guys," Ruby said, practically purring.

"Down kitty," Jeanette replied, pulling a laugh from everyone except Ruby, who glared jokingly at her.

"Honey, I'm still with Sean," Ashley replied through her laughter.

"You're not married," Ruby argued. "And, he's not here."

"He's working..." Ashley said sadly.

"He's _always _working," Ruby retorted. "Have fun moping."

Ruby got up and left the table, taking her drink with her. Jeanette rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair.

"She's right..." Ashley muttered. "He is always working... I thought love would be different."

"Me, too," Mary Margaret replied, drinking from her glass.

"At least you two have someone. You could be like me, noticing someone ever since you could remember and he looks _right _past you," Jeanette said. Both women looked at her.

"You could have every guy in this town after you if you tried," Ashley said.

"Yeah, and that's the thing. I don't try," she replied. "Guys don't want someone who doesn't try."

"That's not true," Mary Margaret replied. "I've seen guys staring at you."

"Yeah, well, none of them are the one I want," she muttered quietly.

"Then who do you want?" Ashley asked.

Instead of answering, she stood up and went into the bathroom, desperate for some time alone.

She came back after she could breathe again. She walked back over to her table, sending Ashley an apologetic smile, which she barely returned. Jeanette could tell Ashley was upset, and she was glad when Mary Margret sat down again. She was never any good at comforting people.

"Girls' night's really working out for you," she commented.

Ashley shrugged. "I thought it would make me feel better. But the truth is... I need a 'be with my guy night'. But he's never around... and I'm at home with the baby all day. I mean, what's the point of being together if we're not... together?"

Mary Margaret stared at the table and took a moment to reply.

"I get it," she finally said. "Loving someone you can't be with... it's a terrible, terrible burden."

Tears formed in Ashley's eyes, and Jeanette found she couldn't look at either of them. Normally these girls were happy, always smiling, she'd never seen them so sad.

"Look, this was a bad idea," Ashley stated. "I should go home."

She stood and began to gather her things. Both Jeanette and Mary Margret were ready to protest, but someone called her name.

"Ashley."

Ashley turned, her face lighting up. "Sean?"

Jeanette looked over at him. He was quite handsome, with his boyish hair and bright eyes. He was holding a bouquet of roses, and Jeanette smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"I thought that you were working tonight," Ashley replied.

"I am," Sean answered. "It's my break, and I had to see you..."

Ruby walked over to the table, between Mary Margaret and Jeanette. She looked at Jeanette, who smiled at her and looked back at the scene before them.

Ashley smiled widely and took the roses out of his hands.

"And... ask you something," Sean finished. Everyone went quiet as Sean lowered himself onto one knee and pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Their table smiled, and Ashley's jaw dropped. For a few moments, she was silent, and Sean looked around uncomfortably.

"I only have a twenty minute break, so... anytime now..."

Ashley laughed while nodding. "Yes!" she said, and everyone clapped as Sean slid the ring onto Ashley's finger. They embraced, wide smiles on both of their faces.

"My trucks outside if you want to take a ride before I head back to work," Sean said. "It's not much of a date..."

Ashley shook her head. "It's the best date!"

"Then your carriage awaits," he said, gesturing her towards the door. Ashley looked back at them, an apologetic look on her face, before turning back and leaving with Sean.

Ruby went back into the crowd, leaving Jeanette and Mary Margaret alone again. Mary Margaret looked around before sighing and grabbing her things, standing, and leaving.

"Bye, then," Jeanette murmured.

**Alas, this is the last of Skin Deep. Que the tissues. Thought I'd throw you guys a little Jeanette angst, just to give you a little more insight to how she looks at herself. Thought I'd throw a little Ruby/Jeanette best friend fluff in there, too, for your enjoyment.**

**Anyway, please drop a review, and don't forget to have a great day.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello all my readers out there.**

**So sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. Life's been pretty busy right now with school, my new job, friends, family, and writing.**

**I was looking at our views today, and I noticed we have 1,028 views. Wow... So amazing. That is just incredible. I'm so glad this has been available to so many people who like it. Thank you guys so much.**

**Anyway, onto what you guys came here for – a new chapter!**

**I don't own anything. Please, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Darkness engulfed her. She couldn't see the shaking hand in front of her face. She was so scared, and she had no idea why.

"Find yourself, Iris..."

She flinched away from the voice in her ear and backed away until she collided with someone. She froze, and slowly turned to see a man behind her.

He grabbed her arm, and she grunted, trying to pull away, but his grip only tightened. He had sharp, defined features and gold skin, eyes huge and a golden-green color. His smile was menacing, full of dirty teeth, and long claws dug into her skin.

"You can't hide forever, dearie!" he cackled. "I know why you're here!"

He pushed her away, and she was suddenly falling through a storm, surrounded by purple air and lightning. The lightning made her hair stand on end, and she covered her face to protect herself –

Jeanette woke with a start, sitting up in her bed. Her sheets were tangled around her legs, and her head was pounding. She sighed, burying her face in her hands. She tried to close her eyes and breathe deeply, but the impish face still remained behind her lids.

With frustration, she ran her hands through her hair and looked at the alarm clock. 9:30. She'd overslept, and was late for work by an hour.

She groaned and fell back into the comfort of her bed.

This was going to be a long day.

Chris Cofner was walking through the hallways of his school, a sack of soccer balls hanging from his shoulder. His feet knew where to carry him, and he was glad, because his mind was wandering.

For the past two nights, he'd seen a face in his dreams. A beautiful woman with brown hair and eyes, and a smile that taunted him. He would dream of kissing her, her lips soft against his. He felt like he knew her, and yet he couldn't name her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a slap. He blinked and looked over to see a blonde woman standing in front of Ms. Blanchard. He stopped in his tracks and watched.

"Screw you, 'you're sorry'!" the blonde woman growled.

"I understand you're upset," Ms. Blanchard replied. "You have every right to be!"

"Thank you for that insight!"

"Can we... can we please talk somewhere more private?"

"Private?!" the blonde woman demanded. "Why do you get any consideration at all, you have shown _none _for me! Either of you, all you did was lie!"

"We should have talked to you sooner, but we've been completely honest," Ms. Blanchard retorted calmly. "We didn't lie."

"You didn't lie? You snuck around, you have him break up my marriage with a pack of lies with some crap about not being able to connect?!"

Chris was taken aback. He didn't expect Ms. Blanchard to be the type of person to have an affair. Well, looks like he did learn something today in school after all.

"He didn't have any trouble connecting with you!"

"David didn't tell you about us?"

"No, of course not. That would have been the _honorable _thing to do."

Ms. Blanchard paused before answering. "But he said he would tell you..."

"Well, then he lied to you, too. Good luck making it work. You two deserve each other."

The woman left, and Chris shook his head. Yeah, he would defiantly have something to tell his aunt and uncle when he got home.

**Thought you guys would want to hear a little from Chris. Figured out who he is yet? Hehe.**

**I always imagined that Jeanette would get little bits of memories from Iris because she's not from the Enchanted Forest.**

**So I'm really excited/pumped to get to season two so the sexy tension between Hook and Jeanette can start – so updates will be coming whenever I can provide them. Like I said, life's hectic right now, but I will not be putting this story on hiatus. Speaking of that; I've decided to make this a NON CANNON SEASON THREE fic. It will have a little from the episodes, stuff I feel is important and everything, but it will be my own timeline and what I think should happen.**

**Don't know if I told you that already but, hey, whatever.**

**Anyway, please drop a review for me, I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading, guys. Have a great Once-day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good afternoon, everyone! And how might you be? Good, that's good.**

**Anyway, I noticed we're getting so many views – close to 2,000 when I last checked. That is incredible. I know I've said this many times before, but you guys really deserve thanks. Thank you so much for reading and everything that you do, it makes me really happy.**

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

Jeanette was outside, filling orders and taking out plates of food when a motorcycle pulled up. She looked up to see August, who nodded at her. She replied by smiling and rolling her eyes.

Emma walked over to him.

"You gonna come in?" she asked. "I thought you wanted that drink."

"I do, but I didn't say here," retorted August. "Hop on."

"You want me to get on the back of that bike?" Emma asked, clearly disbelieving.

"That's what 'hop on' means," August replied sarcastically.

"How about if we go somewhere, I drive?"

"How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith?" August asked. "You owe me a drink, hop on. I know a good watering hole."

"If you don't, I will."

Jeanette looked over at the sound of Granny's voice, and she couldn't help but to laugh loudly.

This seemed to be an intensive for Emma, because she took the helmet August gave her and got on the motorcycle.

"Hey," Ruby said, sliding into the booth across from Jeanette. "Did you hear what happened?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. "No, but I'm sure the town crier will tell me all about it."

"Mary Margaret and David have been having an affair," Ruby whispered after she rolled her eyes. Jeanette rolled her eyes this time and shook her head.

"Really? You didn't see it coming?" she asked Ruby, who frowned.

"I didn't expect Mary Margaret to go that far."

"Love is powerful. It'll make you do things before you can ask questions," Jeanette said quietly.

"Very wise," Ruby said.

"No... just an observation. Love is destructive."

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

Jeanette looked up from refilling drinks to see Mary Margaret standing in the doorway, holding a clipboard and shuffling nervously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us," she said. Jeanette noticed she didn't look up into the judgmental eyes of the people in the restaurant.

"Miners Day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?"

Silence filled the restaurant, and Jeanette resisted the urge to laugh.

_That was the wrong question to ask._

Jeanette knew she shouldn't laugh at the woman, she wasn't loved by everyone in Storybrooke either, but she had to admit Mary Margaret had it coming. She didn't hate the woman by any standard, she just didn't think she was the smartest.

Jeanette wasn't good around ignorant people.

The diner was busy, and Ruby was being no help at all. Jeanette sighed when she looked over at August's table and saw her still flirting with him. She rolled her eyes. That girl was a walking bag of hormones.

"Ruby?"

Jeanette recognized the rise and fall of Ruby's shoulders as a sigh, and she didn't leave August's table.

"Ruby!"

"Give me a sec!" Ruby replied angrily.

Granny looked at Jeanette, who quirked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Ruby! Stop flirting and get over here!" Granny yelled, knocking on the wooden table.

"Oh, you've done it now," Jeanette joked when Ruby's angry glare was sent her grandmother's way.

"The girl's gotta learn," Granny replied sternly.

Ruby stalked over, standing across from her grandmother. Jeanette cleaned the counter next to them, not because she wanted to eavesdrop, but because there was nothing to do and she didn't want to be yelled at by Granny.

"I can't believe you did that, that was humiliating!" Ruby hissed.

"I want you to start working Saturday nights," Granny replied.

"Come on, we had an agreement about Saturday night!"

"I want to start training you to do the books and the reorders. Business is booming lately, and with more money comes more paperwork."

"Yeah. None of that sounds good. Train Jeanette, she's smarter than me!"

"It's gotta be done, and she's not my granddaughter, you are!"

"Is this a punishment for talking to that guy?"

"If I wanted to punish you, I'd have better reasons," Granny replied quietly. "For one thing, you were late. For another thing, _Liza_, you dress like a drag queen during fleet week!"

"And _you _dress like Norman Bates when he dresses like Norman Bates' mother!" Ruby retorted.

"Ruby, you're a grown woman. You can't keep acting like some kid!"

"You just want me to act like you until I turn into you! Well, I am not a fossil yet, Granny. I should be out there having adventures with lemurs!"

Jeanette raised an eyebrow and gave her friend a look she couldn't see. Ruby had some of the strangest arguments...

"Well, as long as you work here, you are gonna listen to me," Granny replied.

"I didn't ask to work here!"

"Well, then, what's keeping you?!"

"Nothing!" Ruby yelled. "I quit!"

With a slam of the door, Ruby was gone, and Jeanette's jaw dropped. She looked at Granny, who shrugged. Jeanette walked over to the older woman.

"Can I go after her?" she asked. "I mean, maybe I can talk some sense into her."

Granny shrugged again. "I doubt it, but you can try, Jeanette."

Jeanette smiled at the woman and grabbed her coat, running after her friend.

**Just ignore that little kiss Emma and Hook shared last night.**

**Hook is going to be with Jeanette.**

**No matter what.**

**I don't care what the writers say.**

**Hook and Jeanette/Iris. HookedFlower.**

**Forever.**

**Yes, I came up with a ship name, 'cause I'm lazy and it's easier to say.**

**Please drop a review, thanks for reading, and have a lovely day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	12. Author's Note

**Hello everyone. It has been so long and I sincerely apologize for that.**

**Life is just very, very, very stressful right now and I barely have time to breathe. Plus, the fact my computer is probably going to die on me soon.**

**I do plan on continuing these fics, just when I get more time.**

**I thank you all, and please don't give up on me.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	13. Author's note 2

**Well, here we are at another author's note.**

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry I've been dead to Fanfiction recently.**

**Life has just been very demanding right now and I haven't been in the mood to write.**

**I'm so sorry, I have every intention of continuing these stories. I wouldn't do that to you guys.**

**So, thank you for your patience, and please don't give up on me. I try to update soon.**

**Thanks again guys. Have a good day.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


End file.
